1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiport communications adapter, and more particularly, to a communications adapter capable of supporting different connector types of different communication protocols. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing electrical communications between on-board electronic control units and external computers such as desktop/laptop or palmtop personal computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most modem vehicle systems, including both automobile and motorcycle systems, include multiple electronic control units (ECU""s) for uploading and down-loading various data. For example, ECU""s may be accessed to monitor and evaluated data representative of engine performance parameters, checking calibration data and serial number identification using an ISO-9141 protocol for uploading and down-loading data to a communications port of a laptop/desktop/palmtop personal computer. Currently, personal computers (PC""s) are used for uploading and down-loaded data to provide both monitoring and control capabilities of the ECU""s.
Since the late 1990""s, handheld electronic devices, such as palmtop PC""s, have become increasingly common. Palmtop PC""s may be used for storing and analyzing data received from communication interfaces. Palmtop PC""s typically have RS232 DCE interfaces with 9-pin female port connectors (often used for xe2x80x9csyncingxe2x80x9d with the desktop/laptop computer) so that male connectors must be provided to accommodate a communications interface port connector. Desktop/laptop PC""s typically have 9-pin male RS232 DTE interfaces so that female connectors must be provided to accommodate certain interface port connectors. For example, with respect to the ISO-9141 communications protocol, because palmtop PC""s and desktop/laptop PC""s differ with respect to DTE versus DCE configurations, it is not possible to interchangeably connect a palmtop PC and a desktop/laptop PC to receive data from an ISO-9141 interface without using additional connectors and/or cables to accommodate the different connector and interface configurations.
Currently, there is a need to provide a multiport communications adaptor which accommodates both desktop/laptop and palmtop PC""s without the need for any additional connectors and/or interconnecting cables when uploading or downloading data using specific communication protocols.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a multiport communications adapter having both DCE/female and DTE/male connector ports to overcome the problems associated with using multiple connectors and/or interconnecting cables due to incompatibilities between the different connector configurations of the different communication protocols.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a communications adapter which allows a user to efficiently switch between a desktop/laptop PC and a palmtop PC when uploading or down-loading data using a specific protocol interface.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide communication protocol conversion using a communications adapter.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.